


Human is

by Terfle



Category: Electric Dreams - Philip K. Dick
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Silas & Vera need a shakeup in their marriage. Overview of their story (Electric dreams, TV version), story by Philip K. Dick





	Human is

They started out with the best of intentions, but the assertive and ambitious nature she admired in him had solidified into something harsh, something cruel and unyielding to Vera. She didn’t know him anymore.

The life they were meant to have together as a Level One couple seemed to slip away as soon as they got to their private quarters. He belittled her, limited her freedom at the push of a button and trapped her in the confines of their status.

She ventured into the lowest level of the Maze to find an escape in anonymous masked temptation and found scant solace. With no children, they had nothing but their own thoughts in their heads to keep them company. Silas had become a bully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At first, he looked the same, albeit temporarily stricken. She clasped his hand, soothed him and responded to his pleas. She was concerned and gratified that he thought she looked nice with her hair down, something he hadn’t seen in a long time. She hadn’t known he’d noticed. There was something softer, a gentle presence in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before.

What had happened out there, he didn’t want to tell. It was hard to explain why she thought he was different. It scared her.

He distracted her by making her breakfast, tenderly stroking her arms and shoulders as he walked past. He’d misguidedly rescued her from the bathtub. He’d watched her roll down her stockings and then he couldn’t take it anymore. Like a lightning bolt, their bed had been transformed as they writhed and panted in a multitude of ecstasy. Such a night they’d never had. She rested her head on his chest while he stroked her hair and she was reminded that he’d never touched her like that. All her love rushed back as she felt his hands stroke her back to life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her heart felt like it was being ripped out of her chest as they marched him away in the night and trialled him in court. There was a spark of something in those eyes as he met hers, but she didn’t know what it was. She didn’t even know if this was her husband anymore. But she wanted him to be. She used their own logic against them and when it was done, they were free. She couldn’t pronounce his name, but it didn’t matter. She’d keep his secret.

If every woman had known what kind of a man he was, they’d all want a Rexorian for a husband.


End file.
